Conquering Love
by horanswhore
Summary: Randy and Kamilah's relationship is taking a turn for the worst when his anger problems and Christian's love for her gets in the way. Will their love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! Back with a new story. A **CHRISTIAN **story this time. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please read, review, & enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Bullshit, Kamliah! I know you were with Christian!" Randy angrily shouted. His hand hit the wall and it made an indent, almost like it was going to break through.<p>

"I wasn't _with_ him, Randy! I asked him to take care of Lily for a few hours while I went to the gym and ran a few errands. He then took her to the park, so I met them there!" the five foot five, brown eyed brunette shouted back at the taller, angry man. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"I told you I don't want our daughter anywhere near that man!"

"Why? You two used to be the best of friends and now all of a sudden you hate him!"

"There are plenty other people capable of taking care of Lily, Kamilah!"

"This is such bullshit, Randal. You're getting mad at me for _nothing_." She turned on her heel, heading out of the bedroom. Just like she expected, he came after her.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. He saw her heading toward Lily's room. "And where are you taking Lily? You can't take her!"

Kamilah ignored the raging man, picking up her eleven month old daughter from her crib. With her in her arms, Randy couldn't touch her or yell at her. The diaper bag was already set to go, so she just picked it up and thrusted it onto her shoulder. She brushed past Randy. "Where are you going with her, Kamliah?" he demanded again, but time in a lower voice. He lunged for her, grabbing her free hand.

"Away from you," she seethed. "You can't be around her when you're like this, and neither can I. When you're done being a jackass, you can call me."

"You can't take her away from me. She's my daughter!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want." She slammed the door in his face, walking out on him like she's done countless times. She put baby Lily into her carseat and drove to the safest place she could think of.

Randy shoved his fist into the wall. He blew it. _Again_. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his buzzed head. Why did he always have to get at her over the stupid, little things? It wasn't his fault he had anger management. "You've done it once again, Orton," he said to himself.

Kamilah stepped out of the rain with Lily underneath a blanket so she wouldn't get wet and under the porch. She rang the doorbell and waited for it to be answered. Lily started getting fussy, so Kamilah danced around a little, patting her back, soothing her. She sighed of relief when the door opened.

"Kammie, what are you doing here? Get inside. It's cold and rainy. We don't want Lily to get sick."

"Thanks Chris. I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but Randy and I got into it again. He found out I left Lily with you the other day and he blew up at me. I just didn't know what to do. I had to leave him so he would calm down," she worriedly explained as she set Lily on the couch. She was already fast asleep.

"You're joking, right? He got mad because I babysat Lily?" Christian made sure, sitting next to her.

Kamilah nodded her head. "I know I shouldn't of came here though. I think I should go back." She stood up, ready to head out and go back home, when Christian pulled her back down.

"No. I'm not letting you walk out on me like this. You have to let Randy calm down first. It's not safe for you or Lily if you're both home and he's seething with anger."

"But I have to go home, Christian. I feel like the longer I let him be mad at me, the more harder it'll get every day for us," she explained to him. "Can I leave Lily with you though? I don't want her around when I talk to Randy."

"That's fine, but just be careful, Kam. Call me right away if anything bad happens. I love you."

"I will. I love you, too." She gave him a tight hug, then gave her daughter a quick kiss. She ran back out into the rain and headed back home. Hopefully, Randy's cooled off by now and was much easier to talk to. She had to watch what she said to him or even did lately because he's been so hot headed. The littlest thing can tick him off real fast. When she got home, she was a bit hesitant to go inside. Well, more like scared to. She pushed the door open and looked around. Randy was nowhere in sight. "Randy?" she called out, but she got no answer. She walked into the kitchen. There he was on the ground, a few bottles of beer surrounding him. "Randy?" Kamilah called out once more. She took a few steps toward him, then knelt down. She lightly shook him.

Randy stirred at the feel of his body moving. His blue eyes shifted open and he saw a beautiful girl with big brown eyes in front of him. He saw her smile lightly over at him. He lunged for her and hugged her tight. "Kamilah, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. Y-y-you know my condition."

She sighed heavily. She knew he would blame it on his anger management. He always did. "I know, Randy, I know. Look, I didn't know that you would be upset that I left Lily with Christian, but he's her _godfather_. I can't deprive of him of her. He does have some right to see her. I didn't mean to make you upset, but I had so much to do that he was the only one that could take care of her. I'm sorry. It's my fault." She sat in front of Randy, her legs cupped to her chest and her chin resting atop it.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He apologized. "No, I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have gotten mad at something as stupid as that. I love you and Lily and I just, I don't know."

"Don't know what?" she wanted to know.

"Why I'm like this. I feel like it's ruining us. We always get into fights and it's the same thing over again."

"Well, it doesn't have to be like that, Rands. I know you have an anger problem, but maybe we can try and fix it. Maybe see a therapist?"

"A shrink? I don't need one of those, Kam. I'm fine working on this myself."

"No, you're not. Baby, you get worked up over the smallest of things."

Randy's head snapped toward Kamilah. His already intense eyes began to grow cold. "Because I get provoked, Kamilah!" he shouted. He was doing it again. "If you don't provoke me, then we wouldn't be like this."

"But how can I not provoke you, if I don't know when I'm doing it? Every single little thing I do, you get mad at me. I don't know that it's my fault." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I came back to apologize, but I guess I shouldn't have." She stood up and began to head back out and go back to Christian's.

Realizing what he'd done again, he went after her. "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry, babe."

"No. I'll give you a couple days to cool off, have some time to think because I have a lot of thinking to do, too. In the meantime, I'll be with Lily at Christian's. I love you, Randy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You guys like it so far? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked the first chapter! If you did, there's plenty more where that came from.

* * *

><p>When Kamilah got back to Christian's, he found him still where he left her, but Lily was in his arms this time. "Who's a cute Lily? Huh? Who is? I think you are," he cooed, tickling the baby's tummy. She giggled excitedly. It was really a cute sight to see. "You make a good daddy, you know that," Kamilah announced as she sat down next to him. Christian looked over and smiled big at her.<p>

"Well, I love Lily like she's my own and I love kids in general," he told her.

"Thanks for taking us in. I swear in a few days we'll be gone."

"No, no, no. You stay as long as you need. I mean, I know this won't happen a lot, but I have something to show you and Lil." He stood up, extending out his free hand. She took it and followed him upstairs. They took a right at the top to the only bedroom on that side of the floor. He handed Lily over to Kamilah, so he could open the door and show him what he wanted.

"What in the world are you hiding in there?" she giggled.

He flung the door open and yelled, "Surprise!"

Kamilah gasped at the room in front of her. "Lily, look at this!" They stepped inside, looking around.. His once game room was turned into a little girl's room. The room was painted a lavender color with dark brown furniture and everything coordinated around it. "Christian, what is all this? What for?"

"I did all this for Lily. It's a place for her to stay when she's here. It's her home away from home. Your's, too," he explained.

"You're too sweet, Chris. Thank you for this, but you know it wasn't necessary."

"I know, but I wanted to do this. So don't I get a hug and thank you?"

Kamilah giggled. She set Lily down and hugged Christian tight. "Thank you, Christian. This is beautiful," she said. She gave him another hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

When Christian woke up the next morning, Kamilah was curled up next to him. Her arm was wrapped around his bare stomach, her brown eyes still closed. _I'm in love with my best friend_, he said in his mind as he stroked her hair. His head snapped up when he felt her move. She started stirring in her sleep. Next came a loud, "No! Randy, stop! Please!" He quickly got up, trying to wake her up from her nightmare. "Kamilah, wake up! Baby, baby, baby. Come on, Kammie. Wake up."

Kamilah woke up after a minute or so. "Huh? What happened?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare," Christian told her. "And you almost kicked me in the balls."

She rested against the headboard. "What was I saying?" she asked. She sat forward, tying her hair up.

"You were shouting for Randy to stop."

Her smile disappeared and she hugged her legs to her chest. She felt slightly embarrassed about that. She knew she never talked in her sleep, or else Randy would have for sure told her. Though she wasn't sure why she was having a nightmare like that about Randy. Maybe it was because of all the fighting they've been doing as of late. "I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

"No need to apologize, baby girl." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "You change or whatever you'd like and I'll check on Lily." Kamilah thanked Christian and watched as he left his room. He was so sweet and good to her. To Lily as well. There was always that part of her that sometimes wished it was Christian who was the guy in her life. It was harsh to say, but it was partially true. After she changed out of Christian's shirt and into her clothes, Kamilah headed downstairs, following the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. There she found Lily crawling on the tiled floor and her best friend making two cups of coffee. A jolt circulated through her body when her phone started ringing rather loudly in her back pocket. She took one look and pressed the red button to ignore the call.

"Let me take a wild guess," Christian started. "That was Randy."

"You got that right," she sighed heavily, hopping atop the kitchen counter. She thanked him for the coffee. "I don't know what to do, C. I love Randy with all I have, I do, but our 'love' is taking a toll on me as of late. All we do is argue, then when I've had enough, I walk out on him, he apologizes, we makeup, and it's the same thing over again. I'm sick and tired of the fighting."

"Then leave. Leave him if you're not happy, Kam."

"I can't. I can't leave Randy."

"Why not? It's not that hard t-"

"But it's not that simple either!" she exclaimed, interrupting him. "Despite what we're going through, I love him with all my heart. He also happens to be the father of my child. I know we'll get through this."

"That's what you said the last time, Kamilah and look what happened. It's the same thing. He honestly can't get mad at you for every single little thing you do. It's psychotic."

"I know, I know. I suggested he go to a shrink earlier. He snapped at me. I just don't want to lose him. I know I say I'm tired of fighting with him and I've thought some things I shouldn't have, but at the end of the day, Randy is my fiancee and the father of my child. He's the most important man in my life." Christian decided to drop it. If she wanted to stay in that relationship, he'll let her. One day soon, she'll learn that she's too tired of the fighting to continue and she'll leave him. He just had that gut instinct. "Well, let's move on to something else. How about you, me, and Lily go out for brunch?" he suggested as he picked up Lily from the floor.

"But it's raining and I don't want Lily to get sick," Kamilah said.

"Alright, fine. Then I'll make us brunch."

"How about _we_ make brunch?"

Christian nodded in agreement. He placed baby Lily in her playpen so they could make brunch for them. He gathered the things they needed as Kamilah heated up the burners. They quickly got to work. Once they were finished, Christian set the table with Kamilah gathered Lily from her playpen. He watched his best friend interact with his goddaughter. They were so precious. To be honest, they were the two most important ladies in his life. Kamilah had always been one of his best friends and since Lily was born, he loved her like she was his.

Randy woke up to find that Kamilah wasn't beside him. He got up and headed to Lily's room. His daughter wasn't sound asleep in her crib. "This wasn't a dream," he said to himself. He sighed heavily and headed downstairs. He made himself a protein shake before calling John. He needed some advice. He took his drink and the house phone into the living room and turned the television on. He dialed in John's number and waited for his best friend to pick up. "Man, I screwed up again," was the first thing he said when John picked up after the third ring.

"What'd you do this time?" John asked.

"I blew up at her for leaving Lily at Christian's house the other day."

"Seriously Randy? You've got to stop doing this and don't go blaming it on your condition. We all know you have anger problems, but getting mad at Kam for leaving Lily at Christian's? It's just stupid from anyone else's point of view," John lectured. "You need professional help."

"I don't need a shrink!" Randy roared. "I can take care of this myself!"

"Oh, really? Where's Kamilah and Lily then?" John knew that when they had an argument, Kamilah would run off with Lily. He didn't blame his friend for doing so, but sometimes he thought that she shouldn't because it would just anger Randy even more. It was a cycle with those two. He just didn't understand why Kamilah wouldn't just leave him. Honestly, he didn't understand their relationship at all. They fought more than any couple should, but yet she goes back to him every single time he pleaded. It was weird, but John guessed that it meant that their love was stronger than any argument.

"I love Kamilah more than anything, John and I know our fighting isn't normal, but I can't let her go, even if she came to me saying to. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Ask her yourself what you should do, then listen. Don't get angry, don't yell, don't do anything. Just listen to what she has to say and whatever she says, I think you should listen to it. If you love her more than anything like you claim to, you'd take her suggestion."

Randy thought about it. John was right. If he didn't want to lose Kamilah and Lily, he had to do the right thing, even if he didn't like it. He thanked John for his insight, then hung up. He decided he would go see her and he knew exactly where she'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think's going to happen when Randy goes and sees Kamilah?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hope my readers are loving it so far. I'm really enjoying writing this for all of you. Your feedback is what keeps me writing. So please review & enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"So how long will you guys be staying?" Christian wondered as he forked into another slice of french toast.<p>

"I mean, I can always go to my brother's, if you want," she said as she fed Lily.

"Oh, no no no! That's not what I meant, Kam. I was just wondering."

"Oh. Well, then. I'm not sure yet, Christian."

"Well, you can stay as long as you'd like."

Kamilah smiled. "Thanks buddy. You're the best." When the doorbell rang, she offered to get it, but Christian told her that he would instead. He was surprised when he saw who was at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Kamliah. Please," Randy pleaded.

"I think it's best if you leave right now." He was about to close the door on him when Randy pushed it a bit harder so he wouldn't get shut out.

"I need to see my wife," Randy seethed.

"She's not your wife, Randy and at this point, I don't think she ever will be."

Randy was getting angrier by the second. Christian was provoking his anger, even if it wasn't intentional, but by the looks of it, he was doing this on purpose. He stepped into the house, toe to toe with Christian. "Let me see her now!" he roared. Kamilah appeared a second later, a worried look on her face and Lily in her arms. The almost one-year-old baby squealed at the sight of him. Randy quickly brushed past Christian and headed toward his family. He wrapped his arms around Kamilah and Lily, "Randy, what are you doing here?" he heard her ask him. He took his daughter and hugged her tight. "I, uh, I wanted to apologize about everything. I want to talk," he told her.

Kamilah took Lily and handed her over to Christian. "Could you take her to her room and watch her for awhile?" she asked of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he replied.

She nodded her head. "I'll be fine. I promise. Just take her and keep her occupied." Christian gave her forehead a kiss before heading upstairs. Kamilah then turned back to Randy.

"I talked to John earlier. He advised me that I should listen to what you have to say and to do whatever it is. I want us to work this time. No more fighting, no more yelling, no more walking out. I know I've said that a million times before, but I really mean it, Kammie. I don't want to lose you." He sighed heavily, collapsing onto the couch. He was pretty stressed out over this whole thing. "And you don't think I don't? Randy, I love you. I know we've had these crazy fights over nothing, but it doesn't make me love you any less because of them. All I want is for us to be civil. Like you said, no more fighting or yelling or walking out. If we _both_ have to go see a shrink, then we will. I just want us to be happy again."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"You'll go see a therapist?"

Randy nodded his head. "If that's what it takes to keep you and Lily in my life, I will." He leaned forward for a hug and when she hugged him back, he loosened up. He thought she would resist him."So does that mean you'll come home now?"

Kamilah looked up at his intense, but soft blue eyes. She knew he was really sorry. She could read it all over his face. "Yeah," she said softly, nodding her head slowly. He excitedly pounced onto her, hugging her with all his might. "You go home," she told him. "I'll gather our things and meet you back there."

"Okay," he said. He gave her a kiss on the lips and left without another word.

Kamilah headed upstairs to Lily's room where she found them playing with a few toys that made music and noise. She was laughing while Christian was pushing the buttons. She smiled at him when he looked up. "Hey. What are y'all doing?"

"Nothing. Just playing," he responded, patting the ground next to him for her to sit.

She sat down next to him and looked over at Lily. She was occupied playing with her toys. In about three weeks, she was turning one and Kamilah was planning to throw her a big party in honor of it. She was obligated to anyway. Which also meant, she should start planning soon. Kamilah looked over at her best friend. It was time to let him know. "So Christian, we talked things over and Lily and I going back home," she started.

"So just like that, you two are leaving?" he questioned.

"He promised he'd go see a therapist."

"And that makes everything better?" Christian started getting worked up. It may be because he loved Kamilah as more than a friend, but it was also for protectiveness. He just didn't want to see her get hurt again. He stood up, pacing back and forth.

Kamilah picked up Lily. "I'm not saying it does, but it is a start. Maybe by getting professional help, he'll learn a few things to calm himself down when he feels like blowing up. I don't know if it'll work, but I'm hoping it will." She stood in front of Christian, making his blue eyes look at her. "Please just support my decision. I'm not only doing this for me and Randy, but for Lily, too. She's the most important person here."

_I'd be a better father to her than that bastard_, Christian thought in his mind. He sighed heavily and looked from Kamilah to Lily, then back to Kamilah."I'm only supporting you because I love you and I want Lily to be safe."

"Thank you, Christian. I'll see you later." She gave him a tight hug, then picking up her daughter up. "Say bye bye to Uncle Christian." She handed Lily over to Christian for awhile, then they got going. Thankfully, the rain had stopped, but the day was still just as gloomy. Kamilah and Lily got home in a matter of minutes. They really didn't live that far from Christian actually, just a few streets away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Enjoyed? You think Randy will change?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I'm writing it :) Back with yet another chapter for my rabid readers! Hope you like this chapter. It's not much, but it's something. Flashback is in Italics.

* * *

><p>When they got inside, it was quiet and Randy wasn't downstairs. Kamilah set Lily down in her crib with her bottle and toys and went to check if Randy was in any of the rooms upstairs. She found him in their bedroom with a bouquet of surprises as well. His face lit up when he saw her. "Here. These are for you," he said, handing over the bouquet of lavender and white roses.<p>

"Thank you, baby," Kamilah smiled, setting the vase on the nightstand.

"And I made an appointment for tomorrow with the greatest therapist in city."

"You really did, Rands?"

He nodded his head. "I'm serious about this, Kam. I promise that this time is going to be different." He took her left hand, kissing the back of it. The rock of an engagement ring caught his eye. It was only two months ago when he finally proposed to her. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"Randal Keith Orton, hurry up! We're going to be late for my brother's surprise party!" Kamilah shouted from outside the bathroom. She checked out her outfit of a black jumpsuit and her cheetah-printed pumps in the mirror before picking up Lily. "And I thought girls were supposed to take longer."_

_ "Hey. I heard that," Randy laughed when he finally appeared out of the bathroom._

_ "Well, don't you look all sexy with your half way buttoned button down and jeans?" she smirked._

_ "Try my best to look good for you." He gave her a kiss on the lips, then held his daughter as the three of them headed to Kamilah's family party._

_ As the party rolled on, Randy started becoming nervous. He was doing a bold gesture tonight and he was a bit afraid. He stood next to the bar with Alex, Kamilah's brother, and a few of his friends. His hand was dug deep into his pocket, gripping the small jewelry box he bought a week ago inside it. He was going to make a move tonight, but he just didn't know when. He snapped out of his trance when Alex called for him. "Huh?" Randy asked._

_ "I said, are you alright, man? You look pale," he replied._

_ "Oh, no. I'm fine. Well, actually, I'm not. You think we could talk in private?"_

_ Alex nodded his head and walked away with Randy. "What's up?"_

_ "I want to propose to Kamilah tonight," he spat out. "She means the world to me and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

_ "Well, I think it's great!" Alex boomed, patting Randy on the back. "We've been waiting for this to happen for quite some time, Randy."_

_ "I know. I mean, I've always been sure I wanted to marry your sister, but it just took me this long to actually do it. I know it's the right thing. I love her more than anything."_

_ "And I'm sure she feels the same way. So when are you going to propose?"_

_ "You think I can do it now?"_

_ "Course. Let's get to the DJ booth, then I'll grab Kam."_

_ Once everything was in place, the DJ cut the music and everyone's attention was turned to Randy. He took Kamilah's hands, the two of them standing in the middle of the dance floor, their friends and family surrounding them. "You were the first girl I ever truly fell in love with and you make happier than anything in the world. I've been meaning to do this for awhile now, but it just took me a bit longer then expected." He paused, letting out a heavy sigh and looking around before he caught the gaze of Alex. He gave him a thumbs up. Randy looked back at Kamilah and smiled, then getting down on one knee. He pulled out the small box he was gripping earlier. "Kamilah Jade Montgomery, will you marry me?"_

_ Kamilah gasped. She had not seen this coming at all. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the ring. It was pretty extravagant and big, but nonetheless, it was gorgeous. "Yes, Randy. Yes, I'll marry you!" He then slipped on the ring, picking her up and spinning around as the people around them clapped. Everyone came toward them, congratulating the newly engaged couple._

It was honestly the happiest day of his life, next to Lily being born, of course. He looked deep into those deep brown eyes of Kamilah's and smiled. He loved her so much that he'd do anything to keep her in his life. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "Randal!" she squealed when he dropped her on the bed, his six foot four body quickly hovering over her. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

Randy looked at her hungrily. He smirked his infamous smirk, his head slowly leaning down. Their foreheads touched, then their noses. He felt like he was looking into her soul. "I love you, Kamilah," he said.

"I love you, too, Randal," she smiled, her arms wrapping around his neck. She plunged in and kissed him first. He hungrily engulfed her lips, making their kiss rougher. She felt one of his hands reach at the hem of her shirt. He tugged on it, singling that he wanted it off. He backed up, pulling her with him. For a mere second, their lips disconnected and Kamilah took off her shirt. He was about to kiss her again when she pushed her palm against his chest. "Nope. You're turn," she smirked. So Randy took off his shirt, too.

"Come 'ere," Randy spoke, his voice soft, but deep. He always had this tone of voice, deep and a bit raspy, but totally sexy. It turned Kamilah on every time he spoke. She crawled closer to him and he straddled her on his lap. His fingers danced around her back as he looked at her. He smiled when she shivered at his touch.

And just as everything was about to continue, the house phone rings. Kamilah jumped off Randy and dove for the phone. She stood as she answered it. "Hello?"

Randy sure as hell wasn't going to stand back and wait for them to continue. He sat at the edge of their bed, pulling her in front of him. His hands snaked around her waist, to her back, and down inside her jeans. He gave her backside a tight squeeze and chuckled when she squealed. His lips attached themselves to her soft, tan skin, planting kisses all over her stomach.

Kamilah felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as she felt Randy's lips get lower and lower. He had unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down, then tugging her panties down using his teeth. She drew the line at that. She couldn't continue on for the fact that she was on the phone with her brother. She stopped Randy, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder as she pulled up her panties and jeans. "Later," she mouthed to him, then walking out of the room.

Randy laid back against the bed and reached for the remote. A picture frame caught his eye. He stared at it for quite sometime. It was a picture of Kamilah and Christian from a few years ago. To be honest, he'd always been jealous of their relationship. They were closer than close and he knew that Kamilah would tell Christian things that she never told him. He also knew that Christian was in love with her. He overheard him telling Adam one time and it just ate Randy up inside knowing that someone else was in love with his soon-to-be wife, especially with it being the guy who was the closest to her.

He jolted up when the door slammed open. "Oops, sorry," Kamilah apologized. She stood there, hands on her hips. "Sorry Romeo, but big brother's coming over to visit Lily. We can't play anymore," she said.

"Well, this'll be quick then," Randy said, walking toward her.

She held firm with her decision. She wasn't in the mood to anyway. "No. Not in the mood, Rands." She gave him a quick kiss, then grabbed her shirt and headed toward Lily's room to check on her.

Kamilah walked into Lily's room to see she was lying down and drinking her bottle. She quickly stopped when she saw her mom. Lily turned over, standing up against the crib. "Ma!" she cooed, reaching up her arms toward Kamilah. She picked her daughter up, then carrying her downstairs. It was almost dinnertime, so she would feed Lily before fixing up dinner for her, Randy, and Alex.

After a long day of drama, then a relaxing night with her family, Kamilah woke up feeling better about the new day ahead of her. Everything was back to normal and today was Randy's first appointment with a therapist. He was getting ready when Kamilah walked into their bedroom. "Hey babe," he said as he tugged on a white V-neck. He shrugged on his hooded leather jacket, then slipped on his shoes.

"Hey," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "You ready for your first session?"

"_My_ first session? I thought it was _our_ first session?" he questioned.

"I know. I just thought it was better for you to go alone."

"But you said-" He stopped when he knew his anger was taking over. He took deep breaths.

"I know, but I think it's better if you go by yourself. I mean, this is kind of just for you." Randy hit his fist against the wall and stormed out without another word. Kamilah sighed heavily, looking down at the floor. A shiny ring on her left hand caught her attention. She brought it up closer to her face, examining it. _Was this the right decision?_, she asked herself in her mind, meaning if it was right that she was engaged to Randy. She loved him, yes, but would she able to handle the rest of her life like this? Watching what she had to say and do around him, walking out on him to the safest place when he got angry, living in fear of what happened next if she really messed up again. Sometimes, she felt like he wasn't worth it anymore. When she first met Randy a few years ago, things quickly sparked between them. It was almost love at first sight. The first few years were great and there were no problems at all, then one day, he went off on her. She had no idea where it came from, but that's when all their problems began. He would get mad at her for the littlest things and blame it all on her for the most part. Kamilah got tired of it, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave him. Especially now since they had Lily.

She jolted when her phone started ringing. She picked up, knowing who it was. "Morning best friend," she smiled, getting up and walking outside to the balcony. The day was gloomy once again. No inch of rain was in sight, but there was plenty of gray clouds to go around.

"Hey Kammie. So guess who's in town for a few days?" Christian responded.

"The circus?" she guessed.

He let out a big laugh. "No. Adam's in town! I'm picking him up at the airport right now."

Kamilah squealed with happiness. Adam Copeland was Christian's best friend of twenty-seven years and he was like another brother to her. He was one of her favorite people in the world. "No way? I have to see him! I miss him! We should all meet up for lunch."

"Yeah, definitely. We'll meet you at The Pier?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll get Lily and I ready. See you soon!" Kamilah quickly hung up and got herself ready before getting her daughter ready for lunch with Christian and Adam. She then texted Randy letting him know where they were just in case he was wondering why he was coming home to an empty house later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Do you think going to therapy would really help Randy? Do you think Kamilah has second thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Back with more drama :) Wonder what's going to happen now...

* * *

><p>After his session was finished, Randy was able to check his phone. He had one unread message from Kamilah, telling him that she and Lily went to lunch with Christian because Adam was in town. He got in his car and gave her a call. When she didn't pick up, he waited a few minutes and called again. He tried not to be obsessive, but Randy knew that she always had her phone in hand or somewhere near her, so she should have picked up right away when she saw it was him. Nothing thinking anything of it, he called someone else.<p>

"Hello?" They picked up on the third ring.

"Hey man. Long time no talk. What's up?" Randy asked.

"You know I'm in town, right? I'm having lunch with your family."

"Really? Kamilah didn't say," he lied.

"Yeah, we're at The Pier. You should come by and join us."

A smirk curled upon Randy's lips. This was what he was exactly calling for. Since Kamilah didn't pick up, he decided to somehow get a different invitation to lunch. He didn't want to show up unannounced. That would be rude. Randy thanked Adam for the invitation and told him he would see them soon.

Randy got to the restaurant, letting the waiter who greeted him know that he was looking for his friends. The waiter led him to where they were, out on the deck where they had a view of the ocean and beach. Adam was the first person to spot his former tag team partner. He stood up, greeting his friend with a hug. "Hey man. How you doing?"

Randy chuckled. "I'm doing well. What about you?"

"Same. I miss the company, but it is what it is. I'm just glad I got to fly down here to see my best friends."

"Good, good. It's great to see you, Adam." He then turned his attention to Kamilah and Lily. "Hey sweetie," he said as he kissed his daughter, then his fiancee. "And these are for you." He handed her the bouquet of bright red roses he bought before coming here. He took the seat between Kamilah and Adam, catching a glance of Christian who didn't seem to be happy to see him.

"So you two," Adam began. "When's the big wedding happening?"

"Well, we've only been engaged for two months," Kamilah said.

"But you two have been dating for almost five years, so I don't think a long engagement would matter."

Randy looked over at her. She looked like she was second guessing their engagement. "Yeah, babe. I think a spring wedding would be great. Won't be too hot or cold."

Kamilah smiled weakly at him. "Um, yeah. Well, we'll think about it."

After lunch, Adam headed home with Christian so he wouldn't have to pay for a hotel and Kamilah, Randy, and Lily headed to their own. Thankfully, Randy and Christian were pretty civil during lunch, which meant they had no contact whatsoever. Well, Christian pretty much was quiet during the whole thing since Randy appeared. He occupied himself on his phone or with Lily.

"Y'know, Christian seemed weird at lunch today," Randy brought up as he put Lily down in her crib. She had fallen asleep on the ride home. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and then turned back to Kamilah.

"Maybe because you were there," she suggested, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What would the difference be if I was or wasn't? He could of just ignored me like I did with him."

"I don't understand why you don't like him, Randal. He's my best friend and Lily's godfather. Whether you like it or not, he's going to be a part of our lives. We _all_ have the same circle of friends."

"And I know that, Kamilah!" he roared. He then glanced over Lily and saw she was stirring a bit because of his voice. He pulled Kamilah out of the room, closing the door, but leaving a crack of it open. "I just can't stand him. He thinks he's better than me because he has a closer relationship with you than I do. He makes me seem like I'm the bad guy and he's the good guy!"

"Do you ever stop to think that it's _you_ that makes yourself look like the bad guy?"

Randy banged his fist into wall opposite Kamilah. It made an indent the size of his fist. It had been the third hole he made in their house. Instead of getting angry with him, she slowly made her way toward him. She took the hand he punched into the wall, slowly unclenching it. She heard him hiss a little in pain. "I'm sorry, baby," Randy said quietly. Kamilah said nothing as she laced her fingers through his hand.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have provoked you," she whispered. She rested her forehead against his when he looked up at her. "I didn't mean to. It just came out."

He cupped his hand against her cheek and planted a light kiss on her lips. He then pulled her into a tight hug. Kamilah was somewhat right. He did make himself look like the bad guy, but he knew the things that enraged him made him like that. In honesty, he thought it was only _partially_ his fault.

It's been almost two months since Randy and Kamilah's last fight and since Randy started going to his therapist. He's been having a ton of progress and everything was going pretty smooth since then. Kamilah was pretty glad that he finally agreed to go to anger management. She knew it would be better for everyone.

She was tying up a gift basket she made for Randy's therapist when he walked into the kitchen. "Morning baby," he smiled, giving her a quick kiss. He walked over to Lily, who was in her highchair, and did the same thing. "Watcha got there, Kam?"

"A gift basket for Dr. Steiner," she smiled.

"You mean, _my_ therapist?"

Kamilah nodded her head. "I just wanted to thank him for all the progress that he's helped you through." She grabbed the basket, then kissed Randy and Lily goodbye. "So I will see you two later."

"Kam-" But she was out the door before he could say anything else. Randy turned to his daughter, her big blue eyes looking up at him. "Let's just hope this doesn't blow up in my face, Lil."

When Kamilah got to Dr. Steiner's office, she headed up to the front desk and asked the lady there to talk to Randy's therapist. "Do you have an appointment with Dr. Steiner?" she asked politely.

"Um, no. He's my fiancee's therapist. Um, Randal Orton," Kamilah let her know.

"Well, Dr. Steiner is actually a she and I had no idea he was engaged. He's never mentioned you."

Her face suddenly scrunched up. How in the world would they not know about her? She was partially the reason as to why he was here in the first place. "Um, well, is it alright if I see her still? I'd like to give her a thank you gift basket for helping my relationship with Randy get better."

The secretary smiled and called Dr. Steiner to make sure it was alright. When she hung up, she smiled again. "You can go right ahead. Her next appointment isn't until later."

"Thank you," Kamilah said, smiling back as she headed through the door. She walked down the hallway and found the therapist's office. She knocked on the door before it was answered. Her brown eyes grew big. Kamilah was positive that Dr. Steiner couldn't have been a therapist. She looked like a freakin' model. Long, flowy dark hair, bright blue eyes, long, lean body, and when she smiled, she could honestly light up the entire world. "Hi, I'm Ashley. How can I help you?" she smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Kamilah Montgomery. My fiancee, Randy, is your patient," she recalled.

"Fiancee? I didn't know he was engaged. He told me he was a single dad," Ashley admitted.

Kamilah felt her blood boiling. Why would Randy lie about that? Then she looked over at Ashley. _She_ was most likely the reason why. It was just like Randy to do so when he met a pretty girl like the therapist. Only this time was different, they had a child and were engaged. Kamilah shook her head. If Randy could get mad at her for leaving Lily with Christian, she was allowed to get mad at him for lying. "Really? He said he was a single dad? So what did he say was his problem? What did he tell you he was here for?" she asked Ashley.

"He said that if he didn't get help, child services would take away his daughter."

"Well, he better make sure _I _don't take away his daughter." Kamilah handed the gift basket to her, then turned on her heel. She was just about ready to explode at that second. Thinking Randy couldn't get any lower, he goes and lies about his life, saying stupid shit like that. He was about to get it when Kamilah got home.

Randy was sitting on the couch watching a movie as Lily was taking a nap in her room upstairs. He had the baby monitor on, so just in case she cried or anything, he'd hear her. He was pretty worried about what was going down in his therapist's office. He knew this was going to bite him in the ass sometime and soon enough, it bit him. His head snapped toward the door when he heard a jingle of keys. The door flew open and Kamilah stood there looking pissed as hell. He was in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Randy stooped pretty low when he lied about his family life. What do you think Kamilah's going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Kamilah found out Randy's been lying and no girl likes being lied to. I really hope you guys like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking kidding me, Randal Keith Orton? You <em>lied<em> to Dr. Steiner about me, you said you were a single dad, and the only reason why you were there because child services threatened to take Lily away if you don't work on your anger. How would you feel if I took Lily away from you _for good_?"

"Kammie, you got to unders-"

She cut him off. "Understand what? Understand the reason why you lied? I don't think I would be able to. I saw her, Randy. She's a fuckin' model for goodness sake! I'm not stupid. You lied because of her. So what? You cheating on me with her? Do you guys have sex every time you go there? When you tell me you're going out with the guys, are you really seeing her? Tell me, Randy! Tell me, so I can choose whether or not to march up to Lily's room, take her, and leave you for the rest of your life!"

Randy's anger started boiling within him. He lunged toward Kamilah, pushing her against the wall. "I'm sorry I lied," he barked. "I just...I don't know, Kamilah. I didn't expect her to be all hot like that. We flirted a little, but nothing more. I had no idea why I told her I was a single dad. I just..."

"Do you even love me?"

Randy's intense eyes snapped back in her direction. "What kind of question is that?" He slammed his palm against the wall. "Of course, I love you!"

Kamilah looked into Randy's eyes, searching for an answer. He was an easy person to read, at least for her. She knew him like the back of her hand. She could tell when he was lying or nervous. In this case, he was both. "Do you really? Or do you love the fact that you know I won't be able to leave you no matter what?"

Randy lost control and the next thing he knew, his palm was connecting with her cheek. He watched as she held her cheek in her hands, a horrified look on her face. He had screwed up once again. "Baby, I'm sorry," he started, but she obviously wouldn't stand for it.

"I'm done, Randy. Forget me and Lily, forget therapy, forget trying to fix our relationship, forget this fucking engagement. I'm done, it's over." She ran upstairs, grabbing all her things and Lily. She was definitely leaving him. Never has he ever in their five year relationship put his hands on her like that and now that he has, she was done and over everything they had. She knew he had anger problems, but she didn't think he would go that far. When she got back downstairs, Randy was blocking the front door way.

"You can't leave me, Kamilah," he said.

"I can and I will, so if you want _any_ chance of being able to see your daughter, you'll let us go," she argued.

"You can't do that. I have every right to see her. She's my child, too."

"Well, maybe she's better off as someone else's."

That pissed Randy off. He felt his blood starting to boil once again. He tried to calm down as much as possible, seeing that Lily was sleeping in Kamilah's arms, but he just couldn't help it. He blew up. "Like who? Christian? Like hell I'd let him father my child! I doubt he'd be able to care for her!"

"That's where you're wrong. I hate to say this though. Lily may be your daughter, but Christian can take a helluva lot better care of her then you can." She was finally able to get passed him and out the door. She headed for her older brother's. She knew it was best to stay there instead of Christian's.

When Alex opened the front door of his home, he instantly became worried about his sister. He took Lily in his arms, then hugged Kamilah. When she called him, her voice was frantic and worried. He barely understood a word she said, except for the part when she told him she left Randy. Just then, a curly haired blonde with two children appeared from upstairs. "Kamilah!" she exclaimed. "Auntie Kammie!" the two children excitedly shouted. She hugged the blonde and the two children. They were Alex's own family; his wife, Blake and his sons, Kade and Tyson. Kade was five, Tyson three. "Hey guys!" she said brightly, smiling at them.

Blake saw Kamilah's eyes. She noticed they were bloodshot and weary. "Kammie, are you okay?"

"Um, not exactly. I left Randy."

"You what?"

Alex added in his two cents. "Don't be surprised, Blake. She's left him so many times that I've lost count."

"No, Al. I mean, I really left him. I'm serious this time."

The older Montgomery laughed. To be honest, he didn't believe that Kamilah was through with Randy. She would she say was, but she never really was. Blake slapped her husband's arm. "Have more belief in Kamilah, Alex." She then turned to her. "What happened, Kam?"

They all headed into the kitchen for some coffee while Blake gave the kids some snacks. Kamilah told Alex and Blake everything that happened. On how he lied to his therapist, saying she didn't exist, and how he put her hand on her. That really worked Alex up. He was ready to drive to their home and beat the living hell out of Randy for putting his hands on his baby sister. Though the girls stopped him from doing so because beating him up wouldn't resolve anything. It was just going to make things worse.

"Have you told Christian?" Alex asked, glancing over at her.

"No. I can't tell him. He'd just get worked up and angry," she admitted, letting out a big sigh. She wanted to tell Christian what happened seeing that he was her best friend and he had a right to know, but she just couldn't bring herself to. If Randy found out, it would just make even more paranoid and angry. "Well, maybe I'd tell him after a few days, but is it alright if I stay here? Or I can always stay somewhere else."

"Nonsense, baby girl. You can stay with us as long as you need to," Blake exclaimed.

"And you are not going anywhere near that place you call home," Alex demanded.

"Yeah. Well, you don't have to worry about that," Kamilah sighed. She stood up and left the kitchen. She headed out to the backyard, needing some time to think over what had just happened. Her life was practically spinning out of control. She wasn't as happy as she used to be before all this happened. Randy had always had anger problems, but the first few years of their relationship, none of that was shown. Now, all of a sudden, he was a raging lunatic. She might have left him, but she needed to find out why he's been acting like he was. Though she would give it a couple days before she contacted him again.

It's been a few days since Christian has seen Lily and Kamilah and he decided to give them a visit. He grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on, then got into his truck to see them. He's called Kamilah to see how they've been doing, but she never answered his calls or responded to his texts. It worried him a bit, so this unannounced visit was called for. He had to make sure they were alright.

He waited for someone to answer the door. After a minute or so, Randy answered it. He looked like hell and smelled like alcohol. His eyes were bloodshot and the rugged facial hair he had before was now pretty much a beard. "What are you doing here?" Randy rudely asked Christian.

"Is Kamilah here?" he responded.

"No." He was about to close the door in his face, but Christian pushed back.

"You have any idea where she is and when she'll back be?"

"No and never."

"What are you talking about, Orton? What happened?"

"She left me. You happy, Christian?"

"Why would I be happy about that?"

"Don't play stupid with me, man. I know you're in love with Kamilah. You always have been. I just happened to get to her before you did."

Christian still didn't understand why Randy looked like shit and why Kamilah left him. He had to find her and get the entire story. "Well, maybe she's better off without you, Randy." He then left his once friend standing in the doorway of his home. He knew of only one other place with Kamilah would run off to and that's where he headed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Randy knew all along that Christian was in love with Kamilah. What do you think is going to happen when Christian finds out everything?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Finally back with yet another chapter! Sorry it took so long. More drama to come, as usual. ENJOYYYYY :)

* * *

><p>Kamilah woke up in the bed of her brother's guest room. Lily was sleeping in the crib across the room, her arms wrapped around her teddy bear. A billion thoughts ran through her head. The one thing that occupied her thoughts the most was Randy. She was worried about him. She had the urge to call him and see how he was holding up, or even go to their house. "Screw it," she muttered, getting up. She decided she would go and see Randy. Though before she could do that, she had a visitor. "Christian! What are you doing here? How'd you know where I was?"<p>

"Oh, thank god. You're alright!" he exclaimed, lunging for her and hugging her tight. "I went over to your house to see you guys because I haven't heard from you in so long, but when I got there, Randy answered and he looked like shit and smelled like alcohol. What happened, Kam?"

She was definitely afraid of telling Christian what happened between her and Randy. She knew he would get furious, but she had to tell him. He had a right to know. Kamilah led him to the bed, the both of them sitting face to face. She let out a deep breath and started from the beginning. "We got into another argument. I went to his therapist's office a few days ago to give a gift basket for helping Randy out with his anger problems. I thought Dr. Steiner was a man, but he turned out to be a woman. A very beautiful woman. Think like Adriana Lima beautiful. Anyway, I got there and her secretary and her didn't even know I existed. Randy had told her that he was a single dad and that if he didn't shape up, child services would take away Lily. So-"

Christian quickly interrupted. "He told her he was a single dad? But why?"

"That's what I don't understand. Randy said he didn't even know why he did it, but anyway. So I went home and I was furious and from that point we went at it. I accused of him cheating on me and stuff like that, then he got psychical. He slapped me across the face and that's when I ended it. Everything was going so well and then I had to go on and find out about that."

"He...put...his...hands on...you," he seethed. "I'm going to kill him!" He jolted up, ready to sprint out the house and back to Randy's, but Kamilah caught him before he could leave the room.

"You have to stay out of this, C. You'll only make things worse," she pleaded.

"I can't sit back and not do anything about this, Kam. What he did to you is disrespectful, disgusting at the most. He should be forbidden to even see Lily after that!"

"I can't deprive him of his daughter. I know I've threatened him before about taking Lily away from him for good, but I really can't do that. I can't take a child away from her father."

"Then get her a new one. You know I can take care of Lily a hundred times better than Randy can."

Kamilah shook her head. She knew what he said was true, but still. Lily was Randy's daughter and she wasn't going to take her away from him. "I'm sorry, Christian. That's not going to happen."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Then at least stay with me. You two will be safe there."

"Not now. I have to go see Randy."

"You can't see him, Kamilah. If you do, I know he's going to either apologize and try and get you back or hurt you again. I can't risk either of that."

"Well, I can. I love him, Christian."

"And I know you do, but what happened to leaving him?"

"I-I-I don't know. I just...I'm worried about him. This is my fault why he's acting however he is, why he's probably drinking at ten in the morning."

"You can't do this, baby. You can't go back to him!" he begged.

"Why not, Christian? Why?"

"Because _I love you_, Kamilah! Okay, there I said it. I love you, I'm _in_ love with you. You can't go back to Randy because I know I can take care of you and Lily better and you know it!"

"What?" she whispered, collapsing against the edge of her bed. She ran her hands through her hair. She felt her eyes stinging. She had no honest idea that her best friend was in love with her. If he were sending any signals, she never caught on. Either that, or she was just as blind as a bat.

Christian slid down on the ground next to her. He laced his hand through hers, holding it tight. "I never expected it to come out like that, but I had to let you know why you couldn't go back to Randy. I know I'm not Lily's father or the person you love, but I had to take a chance on it. I love you two like you were my own family and I just couldn't risk either of you getting hurt."

She turned to face him, smiling lightly. "I appreciate that so much." She let go of his hand and hugged him tight. "But I have to go see Randy. I'm sorry, Christian. If my brother or Blake asks where I am, just tell them that I went to get breakfast for us. Please take care of Lily for an hour. I love you, C." With that, she left a practically heartbroken Christian in the room with her daughter while she went running back to Randy.

When Kamilah parked in the driveway of her home, she suddenly became hesitant to go inside. One part of her was telling her to go back to Alex's house and back to Christian and Lily, and another part of her was telling her to go check on Randy. She sat there for at least five minutes debating on whether she should go in or leave. In the end, she went with her first intentions.

"Randy?" she called out right when she stepped in the doorway. The television was turned on, but he wasn't in the living room. He wasn't anywhere on the first floor, so she headed upstairs. She heard the shower running. He was taking a shower. She sat on their bed, just waiting until he came out. He did so a few minutes later. He was pretty surprised to see her, as he should be. "Kamilah!" he shouted, lunging toward her and giving her a hug.

"Hi baby," she rustled. She sighed heavily when he let her down. "Christian mentioned he came over today. He said you looked like hell and smelled of alcohol. Are you okay?"

"To be honest? Hell no. For the last couple days, I stopped caring about the world. I drank, I ate, I slept. I'm miserable, Kamilah. You have no idea how sorry I am for lying to Ashley about you."

"Okay, but tell me the truth. Did you make a move on her at all? Because I'm sure you wouldn't have lied to her if you didn't have any intentions of it?"

"That night you and Lily had dinner with Alex, Blake, and the kids and I said I wasn't feeling well, I lied. We had dinner that night and we kissed. We almost had sex, but I stopped anything from happening cause I felt bad."

"You felt bad?" Kamilah scoffed. "You should of felt bad the instant you lied and went to dinner with her instead of your family. Look, I just came to check on you, not get into yet another argument. Just as long as you're okay, I can rest easy."

"What are you talking about? What does this mean?" Randy wondered, looking confused.

"This means that I'm not taking you back even if you told me the truth. I appreciate it, but the fact that you cheated on me makes everything ten times worse. I'm sorry, Randy, but please better yourself. You can still see Lily, I won't deprive you of her, but you just have to let me know. You can remember this though: We do love you and we always will." She gave Randy a kiss on the cheek and started to head out, but he caught her wrist. He pulled her back, his body inches away from hers. He looked deep into her brown eyes. He knew there was still a way to get her back into his life. Even if it took years for him to do so, he'd try everything.

"I love you, Kamilah. That's never going to change. I'll accept that you're leaving me for now, but I know I'll get you back. I can't not try," Randy whispered as his forehead pressed up against hers. He lightly placed a kiss on her lips and when she didn't retract, he deepened it. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

When Kamilah opened her eyes, Randy's bright blue eyes were staring back at her. She lightly smiled at him, giving him one last kiss before she left. She knew this was all for the better, they both knew, but Randy just had a harder time realizing it. As her hand touched the front doorknob, she realized something else. When she turned around, Randy was at the foot of the stairs.

"Forgetting something?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She stood toe to toe with him, looking down at her hands. She then took Randy's hand, placing the sparkling engagement ring he gave her four months ago in his palm.

"What are you doing?" He looked down and saw what she put in his hand.

"Giving this back."

"You don't have to. Keep it, please?"

"I can't, Randy. You have to take it back." She started heading out the door. "And remember. Lily and I love you. Don't forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Christian told Kamilah that he's in love with her, and Kamilah gave Randy back the ring. What's going to happen next?


End file.
